Fateful Abyss
by Syldana
Summary: EdxRiza with tiny hints of Roy. SPOILERS - takes place after series. It was a perfect day, concluded Riza Hawkeye, to be outside. Which was why it came as such a complete and total surprise when the first bullet tore through her side. [complete]
1. One

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Funimation, and others who are not me.

* * *

**Fateful Abyss**

part 1

It was a beautiful day — the sun shining high in the sky, the pale blue littered with puffy white clouds — a perfect, peaceful day, concluded Riza Hawkeye, to be outside. Which was why it came as such a complete and total surprise when the first bullet tore through her side. It wasn't until the second burrowed hotly into her thigh that her body finally reacted, lurching reflexively behind the nearest cover, her pistols appearing almost magically in her hands.

She crouched down low behind the upper portion of the Old Well, her eyes darting furiously about as people around her began to scream and scurry in panic. A large man in a suit dropped abruptly in his tracks a hundred yards or so away, the wound to his head obvious and messy. The screams grew louder as people fled in all directions, unable to pinpoint where the attack was coming from. To her mounting frustration, Riza was having similar difficulty. The bullets appeared to be striking randomly across the courtyard from the street to the train station, and, now that she was listening for it, she could just make out the sound of gunfire in the distance. A long range shooter, then, she deduced, somewhere to the north. No, northwe—

Pain hit her then, as it hadn't before, searing brutally through her flesh, stealing her breath and her lucidity all in one dizzying wave. The pistols nearly fell from her fingers as they went weak with the agony, her forearm plunging to tremulously press against her side. She felt the blood before she saw it, and knew from experience it was seeping out at a dangerous rate. Her eyes flitted about once more, but there was no one that she could see still moving in the immediate vicinity. And the sparks of gunshots still ricocheted off the cement all around her.

This… was not good. Another wave of vertigo washed over her as the pain throbbed savagely against her palm. Riza fought it off with a brisk shake of her head, knowing that if she lost consciousness, there was little chance of regaining it. She had to find a way to stop the bleeding.

The sound of bullets danced wildly across the courtyard behind her, and then a warm hand suddenly gripped her shoulder. A pistol jumped toward the intruder in surprise, but the familiar face and voice put her just as abruptly at ease.

"Major Hawkeye?" Edward Elric called to her anxiously, crouching behind the brick well beside her. "Are you all right?" His eyes were keen and sharp, intermittently sliding over her injures and up toward the indiscernible sniper with proficient faculty.

"I've had better days," she returned in a ragged voice, not as composed as she would have liked. "Whoever it is seems to be firing from the northwest, and without design or reason as far as I can tell. I'm not sure how many there are, either."

Edward nodded absently, absorbing her words and all the factors of their perilous situation in quick order. For a moment, his visage went grim as he stared off into the distance, the gold of his eyes darkening with a fierce anger; and in that moment, Riza saw the Fullmetal Alchemist in a different light, one that his enemies most assuredly had, just before he beat them to a bloody pulp. But then the expression vanished as he turned back to her, his decision made, his fingers reaching to lightly inspect her wounds.

His breath hissed through his teeth. "We've got to get that stopped," he declared soberly, glancing up to meet her eyes. There was concern on Ed's face, along with something else, and it wasn't until the telltale red stained his cheeks that Riza figured out what it was.

She tried not to show her amusement, fairly easy when one was in a great deal of pain, and simply nodded her permission.

Dropping his gaze back to the task at hand, Edward nervously cleared his throat and then gave a purposeful clap of his hands. His touch was gentle, the alchemical power rolling off of his hands and over the wounds painless, as the fabric of the uniform that surrounded them carefully peeled away. He exposed only what he needed to in order to treat her injuries, his power transmuting bandages from his own coat for use in binding them as tightly as necessary to halt the bleeding.

"My train came in early," he said as he worked, "though not early enough, it seems. I didn't expect you to be the one to pick me up."

"Well, it was such a nice day," she returned in as light a manner as possible, "and the General was being his usual cooperative self, so I figured I could use the break."

Ed snorted softly at that. "It figures this would be Mustang's fault. If it wasn't you sitting here, I would go so far as to say he intentionally manipulated this whole thing."

"I don't find that at all amusing, Edward. This is hardly his fault."

"Yeah, yeah," he said with a roll of his eyes, "Mustang is so wonderful, he should be Fuhrer, yada, yada… whatever. The man is so effective he maneuvered the position he was aiming for right out of existence. I find the irony highly amusing."

"I suppose you do," she acknowledged with a wince as he tied off one of the bandages, "but I also know that you would do anything for him, the same as the rest of us."

"Ha! I would not," he retorted hotly. "Not _anything_."

Riza merely arched a knowing brow in reply. There was only the occasional sprinkle of gunfire to be heard as Ed wordlessly finished the binding.

"That should do it," he said finally, "at least until we get you to a doctor."

Indeed, for a field dressing it was rather flawless in Riza's estimation. Of course, Edward had been a State Alchemist nearing on eight years now. He wasn't quite twenty, yet how many times had he had to do this for someone? For himself? Not for the first time, Riza found herself thinking that Edward had grown up far too quickly. Yet that had been an unfortunate truth since the moment she'd met him, and there had been no plausible way for her to have changed it. Even at twelve, Ed had been mulishly single-minded.

Once again, his eyes were shrewdly surveying the area. "If we can get to that car parked over there by the mailbox, from there, we can reach that flower shop on the corner. I'll make a backdoor out of there if there isn't one already. It should be safe enough then to commandeer a car or something. Do you think you can make it that far?"

Riza nodded in quick reply. Of course she could make it. There was no other option.

Edward's gaze washed over her, once more, as if to verify her claim. His expression, always so easily read, still conveyed a great wealth of concern, but then he nodded in return.

"All right," he said, moving closer to her, "on the count of three then."

His arm curled around her back, the hard steel of the automail surprisingly gentle as his hand came to a rest just under her arm. Fighting a wince, Riza raised her other arm and eased it across his shoulders, finding the best position to brace herself for what was to come.

"One."

It was curious; there didn't seem to be any more bullets flying around. Perhaps the gunman had given up or had already been caught by someone.

"Two."

That would be nice, but Riza wasn't making any bets on it. She took a deep, fortifying breath.

"Three."

She could not halt the grunt of pain that slipped through her teeth as Edward hauled her forcefully to her feet. Though stay on her feet, she did, in a burst of sheer willpower, tenaciously ignoring the sharp lances of agony stabbing viciously through her body. And then they were moving, her weight supported predominantly by Fullmetal's steel arm as she hopped and stumbled clumsily alongside him.

Their faltering pace seemed dreadfully slow, slow enough to present one delectable target, she was sure; yet the rain of bullets did not descend upon them as their distant goal grew ever nearer. Riza's anxiety, however, did not wane in the least, nor did Ed's, it appeared, as his obvious apprehension attempted to hasten their speed.

It was then that she heard it. Her eyes went wide in instant recognition, but there was no time to shout any warnings.

The car before them exploded, bursting into flame and flying scrap as the familiar whistling shell slammed into it. Ed halted abruptly in his tracks and turned his body to shield her as the heat from the blast swept over them. A curse snapped from his lips, short and crude, and then he was moving again, lifting her up over his metal shoulder with an excruciating wrench, carrying her swiftly back the way they had come.

The round brick face of the Old Well would not provide enough cover from that kind of firepower, Riza realized through a thick haze of pain. Unless, of course, Ed transmuted it into something that could. As they neared the well, however, the sudden sound of an approaching whistle cut off any hope that the alchemist would have time to do so. Fear seized her heart as the realization hit, her body tensing instinctively, anticipating the incoming blow.

Then Edward's arms tightened around her, and he jumped. His body twisted in the air, his hands gripping her firmly, tugging her down lower into the shelter of his chest, his flesh and blood arm mooring her securely in place, just as all hell erupted into a raging inferno around them. And then they were falling.

The flames leapt after them, licking hungrily at their skin and clothing, but they quickly dropped out of reach, down, down, into a cold, black abyss of resplendent darkness.


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Funimation, and others who are not me.

* * *

**Fateful Abyss**

part 2

A sound awoke her, a low, feeble groan, and as her eyes slowly fluttered open, Riza realized it was her own. Her entire left side was thrumming with agony, and the rest of her was not far behind, aching with a myriad of lesser pains. Her position was uncomfortable, face down, sprawled awkwardly over something that was different degrees of hard, yet was warm, very warm, and for the moment she hurt far too much to move. So she sent her mind wandering instead, attempting to recall where she was and how she got there. As her gaze fell upon the broken shards of what had once been a metal arm, all the elusive memories clicked frighteningly into place.

"Edward!" she croaked out in abrupt alarm.

Gritting her teeth, she forced her head to rise, her forearm sliding tremulously over rocks and dirt to establish a firm brace. Then she pushed herself up with a hiss, her eyes darting anxiously to the man beneath her.

"Edward?" she called to him again, but received no reply whatsoever.

There was little light at the bottom of the well, where Ed had obviously transported them both, but Riza could plainly make out the damage that choice had inflicted on him. His automail arm was, indeed, a shattered mess at his side, a clear indication that it had taken the brunt of their fall upon impact. At least that was what she hoped as her eyes swept over Ed's pale, unmoving visage. His warmth was the only thing that assured her he wasn't dead, as did the faint caress of his breath as it brushed against her cheek. However, that breath was terrifyingly shallow. Of course, it probably didn't help any that she was virtually draped across his chest.

With a shaky, torturous effort, Riza managed to slide herself off him, but only just. She was still leaning snugly against his side, propped up by him and her own elbow in the space beneath his arm, but her weight would no longer be a burden to him. She took a moment to catch her breath and then continued her examination.

Pivoting as best she could on her right arm, she sent her other hand roaming over his body. First was his human arm stretched out above her, her dexterous fingers feeling through the fabric of his coat for any signs of a break or injury. To her surprise and relief, there were none of any serious consequence, nor were there any she could detect on his legs. The automail of the left appeared to be intact, as well. A closer inspection of his torso revealed more minor cuts and dark bruises, which indicated the possibility of several broken ribs. Riza could only pray there was no internal bleeding, for those injuries were likely the direct result of her landing on him. Equivalent trade be damned; Edward was not allowed to give up his life in exchange for saving hers.

A frown darkened her features as she gazed at him, her fingers reaching to brush stray locks of singed gold off his face. It occurred to her then that she had never seen Fullmetal looking this peaceful. Edward was rarely calm. Even when reading, his expression was full of rapt intensity, his brilliant mind always in motion. The rest of the time, Edward, himself, was in motion, be it his frequent, overly-animated displays of emotion, his dynamic, unyielding drive toward his goals, or his artful maneuvers in the quick and deadly dance of combat. Yet, now, all motion had stopped, and the silent, unnatural stillness was remarkably unnerving.

"Edward," she repeated crisply, her palm moving to cup his cheek. "Wake up, Edward!"

There was no reason she could determine that would keep him from awakening. Unless his head had struck the ground somewhat harder than she knew. Her hand curved behind his head, her fingers gliding over bound silk in search of a possible bump.

A soft gasp burst from her lips and her hand jerked back, wet and sticky and painted red with blood.

Releasing a deep breath, Riza calmed herself, then she gently turned Ed's face toward her and leaned over him to investigate the wound. There was a gash approximately five centimeters in length, though it didn't appear to be as deep as she had feared. It was bleeding, but slowly. All the blood on her hand had likely come from that which had already pooled beneath his head. However, the lump under the gash was as large and round as an egg. Riza doubted Ed would regain consciousness anytime soon.

Pulling a clean handkerchief from her pocket, she pressed it lightly against the cut. Riza knew there wasn't much more she could do. They needed to get out of there, and soon.

Looking up the well shaft, she wondered if the crisis had ended. She wasn't sure how long they'd been down there. She pondered a moment and then halted her ineffective ministration to reach for the silver watch in her companion's pocket and pop it open.

12:11.

She had arrived at the train station a little before ten, so approximately two hours had passed since the initial attack. Surely the General had taken care of the situation by now.

"Hello?" she called out experimentally. "Is anyone up there? Hello?" She paused for a reply, but received none. She tried again, louder.

"Hello! We need some help down here! Is anyone there!"

Again there was no reply.

Riza sighed in frustration, then waited a few minutes before trying again.

"Is anyone there! We need help down here! Please, if you can hear me—"

"I can hear you," a hoarse voice complained weakly beside her. "Hell, they can probably hear you all the way in Munich."

Riza glanced down at Ed in surprise and saw his eyes blink sluggishly open. Relief surged through her being as she watched them slowly sharpen into focus.

"I don't care who hears me," she told him, an involuntary smile tugging on her lips, "just as long as they get us out of here."

"Out of where?" he said, voice husky with fatigue and confusion. He turned his head suddenly and winced, then peered blearily up at the well opening for several long moments. "Oh, yeah," he mumbled faintly, contemplating the distant sky.

"Are the bastards gone?" he asked.

"I think so," she returned promptly. "Several hours have already passed. However, no one seems to be answering my calls."

"Maybe they're too far to hear," he offered, his words slurring together.

"Maybe."

"Guess we'll just have to climb out on our own, then," he said, gaze falling onto the ladder rungs embedded before them in the cylindrical wall.

"I don't think I can," she informed him quietly. "I don't think you can, either."

At that, Ed's eyes fell immediately to peruse her bandages. They were both spotted dark with blood, though not as bad as they could have been, Riza knew. Ed had bound them skillfully, indeed.

"Ha!" he said with a snort, turning his attention back to the ladder. "You just watch me!"

Edward made as if to move but then halted, his brow furrowing as his gaze dropped to what was left of his automail. He groaned aloud. "Damn it! Winry's gonna kill me!"

"I should think she'd be proud," Riza countered evenly. "That saved both of our lives."

"Yeah, yeah," he acknowledged, grimacing. "Winry won't wait for the explanation, though. She'll kill me first, then demand answers afterward."

"I'll simply explain it to her beforehand, then," she returned matter-of-factly.

"You..." He paused. "You know, that might actually work. She would listen to you. Have to get out of here first, though.

"Give me a bit of room here," he said in warning, and Riza managed to shift herself back from him a few centimeters.

Ed took a deep, readying breath and then pushed, his left arm quaking, bearing all the weight as his torso curled. Riza saw his teeth clench down hard on what she imagined was a great deal of pain as he slowly righted himself, his knees bending, his feet attempting to find purchase on the ground beneath him in order to stand—

And then he was down, a cry tearing from his throat as his head struck the dirt with a dull thud.

"Edward!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" he whined, reaching for his head. His hand came away with a fresh coat of blood. "Damn it!" he cursed as he saw it through pupils barely focused.

"Don't do that again!" she ordered brusquely, closing in, pressing her handkerchief to the wound once more. "I told you, you are in no shape to climb."

"I'm fine," he denied wearily, his breathing coming hard and fast. "I just need to rest a bit, that's all." He let his arm flop listlessly back to the space above her. "Just give me a few minutes here." His eyes scrolled shut.

Riza sighed and shook her head in exasperation. Why were all men the same?

Ed's breathing eventually slowed, but that only served to worry her more. She was afraid that if Ed was to lose consciousness again, he might never wake.

"Edward?" she queried, more sharply than intended.

"Yeah?" he returned, and promptly enough to ease her mind a little.

"How was your trip back home?" Her plan was simple: Keep him talking.

"Good." The briefest response possible.

"How is Alphonse doing?"

"He's good."

Riza rolled her eyes.

"And Winry? How are you getting along with her?" she added quickly, before there was another short 'good' answer.

"She's good, too," he said. "We get along the same as we always do. It's fine as long as she isn't aiming her wrench at me."

"Oh? I thought you liked her."

"I do, I guess. She's just… Winry."

"She isn't special to you then?" Riza asked in surprise. "I always assumed she was since…"

"Since what?"

"Well, you've never mentioned any other girl that I can recall. I don't recall you going out with anyone else, either."

A small chuckle curved his lips. "Well, I've been a little busy."

"I know," she acknowledged. "But that doesn't usually stop a young man from looking. Besides, you can't use that excuse anymore. You've been back with us for nearly two years, surely you've found someone by now."

Ed was quiet for a moment, but then he sighed, almost ruefully. "I guess no one else could measure up," he said finally.

"Measure up? To whom?" she asked, his response tingling her curiosity.

There was another significant pause. "Promise you won't laugh?" he said, sounding awkwardly sheepish and embarrassed.

"Of course not."

"Well… back then, when I was a kid… well, I kinda, sorta, had a crush on you," he finished lamely. Then his eyes cracked open slightly to gauge her reaction.

Riza merely blinked in surprise, several times.

"It's really no big deal," he went on quickly. "I mean, hell, half the guys in the unit liked you too. Heh, I even remember there was a running bet going, on who would get to kiss you first. Did you know about that?"

She simply gave him a look.

"Ha! Of course you knew," he said with a grin. "Nothing gets past you. Well, I was just dumb enough to put some money down myself. Of course, they all laughed at me. Bastards. Still, a kid can dream, you know?

"Then everything went to hell, as you well know, and after I finally got back here… well, like I said, I just haven't met anyone yet that can measure up."

Riza softly cleared her throat. "Well, I'm very flattered, Edward."

Ed simply smiled in response and let his eyelids droop closed.

Riza momentarily withdrew the handkerchief to check on the bleeding. It had slowed significantly, but she pressed it back to his head anyway.

"What about you?" he asked, his tone hushed. "I've never seen you with anyone, either."

"Me?" she said, once again taken by surprise. She pondered a moment on how best to answer him. "I suppose my reason is the same as yours," she said finally. "No one has ever been able to measure up."

"To who?" he asked, lashes rising once again.

Riza merely shook her head.

Ed stared at her for several long moments, silently contemplating.

"It's him, isn't it?" he declared suddenly. "Mustang."

Heat rose abruptly to her cheeks, but Riza said nothing.

"Told you the man's an idiot," he said with a snort, shutting his eyes once more. "You could definitely do better."

"Actually, I'm quite happy with my life the way it is," she informed him coolly, trying her best not to reveal just how deeply his words had penetrated.

"That's good," he returned softly.

"My career is very important to me, you know," she went on. "I'm not really interested in anything that might jeopardize that. This is the path I chose a long time ago and I don't regret it for an instant."

"Good."

She took another breath to continue vocalizing her rationale, but then halted. Somehow, they had come back to the short 'good' answers, and those answers were beginning to grow weak.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" Very weak indeed.

"I'll make a deal with you," she said, her mind searching wildly for ideas. "If we both make it out of here alive… I'll go on a date with you."

For a moment there was no response, then, one golden eye popped open.

"Are you serious?" he said, his voice infinitely stronger. "Because if I am about to die here, that would be an unbelievably cruel joke."

"I'm completely serious," she assured him, her lips twitching in amusement. "And you are not going to die here."

His other eye opened. "Well, then, where should we go?" he asked, his tone strengthening further.

Riza smiled. "You tell me."

His gaze flicked upward as he considered his options. "You know that restaurant by the park? The fancy one with all the candles?"

"Dieter's?"

"Yeah, that's the one," he said, a smile touching his mouth. "Let's go there. Then, afterward, we can walk together in the park. There's this spot by the river… Al and I used to go there a lot. It's especially nice in the spring. I'll show it to you."

"That sounds lovely," she said, and meant it. "What should I wear?"

"Whatever you like, I guess. You look good in anything."

"But what would you prefer me to wear?" she insisted, though she was inwardly pleased with his response.

"Let's see..." His eyes closed momentarily, but she could see them moving behind the lids as he thought. "If I could really have my choice, then I'd have to say a dress of some sort. I don't think I've ever seen you wear one."

"All right," she agreed. "A short dress or a long dress?"

"Dunno… something in-between, maybe?" he replied after a pause.

"Okay. What color?"

Edward grinned at her, brightly. "Red."

She returned his grin. "Red, it is. Casual or formal?"

"Formal," he said, eyes twinkling, "but not too formal. Formal, but still comfortable to walk in."

"All right then, a semiformal, medium-length red dress. Anything else?"

Ed's lips pursed in thoughtful reflection, then his cheeks flushed crimson. "Not really," he said quickly, after quietly clearing his throat.

Riza arched a brow. "What?" she pressed.

He cleared his throat again, carefully avoiding her eyes. "Well, I don't suppose it would be possible… for you to… well, wear your hair down?"

Riza could not suppress a laugh. "I will if you will," she countered playfully.

Edward blushed again. "Okay." Then he glanced back at her, his brilliant smile returning full force.

"Thanks," he said, the warmth in his voice and his eyes radiating over her, seeping into her skin.

For a moment, it felt as if the air itself had grown thick and heavy, for she was having some difficulty breathing, and then she was smiling back at him. His eyes slowly wandered over her face, until the warmth within them gradually faded and a spark of something deeper, more intense, flickered in their depths.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly, dark shadows of guilt entering his tone. "I'm sorry I brought you down here. I should have come up with a better plan."

"We're alive, aren't we?" she countered gently. "I don't think we would be if you had done anything different."

"Maybe," he said, though sounded highly skeptical. "I'm still going to get you out of here, though, just have to think of something… something to get us up there." His attention turned to the distant opening above, carefully contemplating. "A long time ago, this well used to work… maybe I could make it work again."

"You mean fill it with water?"

"Yeah," he said, still thinking. "That would make it easier for you to get to the surface… take the pressure off your leg… climb the ladder to the top as the water lifts you…"

"I see, so we float to the top then?" she said, her eyes narrowing on him sharply. "And how, exactly, do you intend to float, Edward?"

"I'm still working on that part," he replied with a sigh. "Didn't say it was the best plan."

He fell into silence, once more, speculating scrupulously. "Maybe if I filled it with dirt, instead," he offered finally. "Have the ground, itself, lift us out."

"That sounds a little more feasible," she said with a nod. "Can you manage it without burying us?"

Ed beamed at her knowingly, teeth glinting white.

"All right, then," she said, amusement lightening her tone. "Whenever you're ready."

"Ready enough." Edward's grin faded as determination set in, then he gathered himself as he had once before and attempted to sit up. His arm shook violently with the strain, but then he was up, his head bowed low as he panted heavily from the effort. "See?" he breathed out, his inflection weary. "Not a problem."

Taking only a moment to recover, Ed's hand stretched forth to the empty space of ground behind him and brushed it smooth. Then his finger dipped into the dirt and a circle was drawn, which quickly became an array. He paused again to shoot her an inquiring look.

Riza nodded briefly.

Then Ed's palm hit the array, igniting it with light, and the ground beneath them began to tremble. Slowly, very slowly, the ground started to rise, easing up the shaft, pushing them both carefully along with it. Ed's hand remained firmly planted on the glowing circle, his face screwed up tautly with intense concentration. But then, his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, his palm sliding carelessly across the array, instantly snuffing out the light. The rising ground halted abruptly as Ed collapsed back beside her into utter stillness.

"Edward!" Riza's hand leapt anxiously to his face, tilting it toward her as her fingers scrambled to his neck for a pulse. It was there, though alarmingly weak, as was his breathing. She tried to rouse him once more, but all her attempts were in vain.

Peering up the well shaft in desperation, she called for help, praying that someone would hear her. Where the hell was everyone! Sweat trickled down her temple and her voice grew hoarse as she continued to plead to the empty circle of sky. Riza wished she had one of her pistols, that would surely draw someone's attention, but to her consternation she had lost them somewhere up top during the attack.

Finally, everything became too much. Pain, exhaustion, blood loss, concern — all of it combined and more — was more than her wounded body could bear. With a gasp, she eased herself down from the elbow that was literally aching from the strain of upholding her, her cheek coming to a warm rest on the outstretched arm of the unconscious alchemist. Her weary lids closed in relief over stinging eyes, though Riza told herself sternly she was not at all giving up. She was just going to rest for a little while before trying again.

The irony struck her that maybe she wasn't all that different from those stubborn men after all. She was far too tired to laugh, however.

Her lashes lifted once more until Riza found herself gazing silently at Edward's slumbering profile. Worry for him overpowered all else; he had been through too damned much to lose the final battle here and now. Her admiration for him, for all that he had accomplished, was equaled by few others. Sure, he had made plenty of mistakes, as had they all, but he had learned from them, grown from them, had clawed his way back from the baneful consequences of them with laudable resolution. Edward had become quite the heroic young man, lack of physical stature notwithstanding. He was only a few inches shorter than her, now, and considering his age, Riza didn't think he would be getting much taller. No matter how much it disappointed him.

Still, it was hardly something to complain about, she mused wordlessly, for his outward appearance, though indeed smaller built than most, was perfectly proportioned. Plus, the handsome set of his features by far made up for any other possible flaws. In fact, she would go so far as to say that Edward had matured into an attractiveness that now rivaled Roy Mustang's. Which was saying a lot. For Roy—

No, no… she wouldn't go there. Riza sighed heavily.

It had been several years since Roy's ambitions had been flung to the wayside, and while they weren't altogether dead, they were tempered enough now that he surely had time for more—

Damn it!

Riza squeezed her eyes shut, forcing Roy Mustang and all the futile what-ifs from her mind. He had had his chance. He'd had many, many chances. And damn if she was going to waste her last living moments thinking of him! She took several deep breaths and then let her eyes drift open again.

Ed had not moved.

A sudden chill prickled through her and Riza instantly snuggled closer to him to ward it off.

"You had better not even think about standing me up," she murmured quietly into the stillness. Then she lay there a long while, watching Ed's chest rise and fall, listening absently to the soft, lilting rhythm of his breathing.


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Funimation, and others who are not me.

* * *

**Fateful Abyss**

part 3

With a gasp and an abrupt reawakening to pain, Riza's eyes jerked open to discover a never-ending night. Memory returned in a rapid series of flashes. When had she fallen asleep? How much time had passed? So many questions leapt at her at once, but the one most demanding—

Her hand flew to Edward in the darkness, seeking his warmth, his breath, his life—

"I'm all right," he murmured softly, his muscles flexing beneath her cheek as her palm slid over his chest to curve thankfully around his neck. "How about you?" His voice vibrated gently against her skin.

"The same," she returned after a pause, her own voice husky and raw.

"Still down here, huh?" he said wryly, his inflection painfully weak. "Sorry… I didn't mean to cut out on you like that. When I began the transmutation… it felt as if my head was gonna explode. Tried… but I just… couldn't hold it together."

Smiling wistfully to herself, Riza let her fingers reply for her, stroking them gingerly across his cheek.

"I think we overslept a little," she said, her tone forcibly light.

"Yep," he agreed, arm shifting slightly beneath her. "Mustang's gonna give it to me good when we get back… for being so damned late."

"I'll speak to him first."

"Thanks," he said, and Riza could hear his grin. "Interceding with Winry and now Mustang… you're my hero."

A soft chuckle escaped her.

"Guess I have to return the favor now," he said, and light abruptly flared to life somewhere behind her. The light lingered only a moment, but in that moment she saw Edward's back arch in agony, a grunt of pain unleashed through gritted teeth — and then it was gone. Spots of color danced in the darkness before her eyes as Ed gasped and wheezed in the aftermath.

"What did you do?" she questioned him sharply. "Edward?"

"If we wait any longer… neither one of us will be able to move," was all he said in return.

Frowning, her mouth opened again to demand a reply, but was instantly forestalled by a sudden wash of cold spreading across her back. Riza didn't have to see it to know what it was, what he had done, and fear abruptly seized her heart. The cold swirled wetly around her as she painfully pushed herself up onto her elbow.

"I thought we rejected this plan," she snapped angrily. "Reverse it now, Edward!"

"Can't," he replied between heaving gulps of air. "Can't draw… in mud… under water."

"Then find another way!"

"No," he quietly refused. "This will… get you out."

"Do you really expect me to just leave you down here to drown?" she shot back heatedly. "Because I can assure you, I am not climbing out of here without you!"

"You… have to…"

"Like hell I do! You no longer outrank me, Fullmetal!" she reminded him bluntly in a tone harsh and merciless. "I will do as I damn well please!"

Her hand fumbled in the darkness over flesh and then metal, searching desperately for the release mechanism that she knew was—

"There!" she exclaimed in triumph as the automail wreckage dislodged from the port with a distinctive click. "Now for the other one," she thought aloud, then bit down on a scream as she pushed herself up further and tugged on his pant leg to expose the remaining automail. It took a while longer as she was less familiar with his leg, but soon it too popped free of its socket.

"It won't make… much of a difference," he sighed. "You can't remove the ports—"

"It will be enough!" she informed him stubbornly, taking off his remaining shoe as the chill of the water rose swiftly upward. "The water will still lighten your weight somewhat, enough for me to hold on to you as we make our way up the ladder together. Got that? Together!"

"You can't—"

"Just watch me!" Unseen in the darkness, Riza's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And you had better keep up, little man!"

To her immediate satisfaction, Riza felt his body flinch at what she knew was not the implied threat, but at the sharply punctuated insult. Though she had never had reason to punch that particular button before, a little galvanizing outrage was just what was needed at the moment.

"Who's so short he can be picked up and carried like a doll!" Edward choked out loudly, pushing himself up with a labored wrench of indignation.

"I take it you can pull your own weight, then?" she returned curtly, reaching to slide the heavy, water-soaked coat off his shoulders and down his quivering arm.

"Of course I can!" he bit back, jerking his arm out of the sleeve.

"Good."

The influx of water seemed to accelerate considerably as it swirled around them, rising steadily upward. It didn't take long before the cold liquid seeped up her torso, numbing the outer layer of her skin as it went. When it cleared her shoulders, she shivered involuntarily with escalating fear and anxiety, as well as the biting chill. She tried her best to suppress it all and prepare for the impending endeavor, then reached for Edward.

"Put your arm across my shoulder," she ordered tersely through slightly chattering teeth. "For balance," she tacked on quickly before he could protest. "We each have only one functioning leg at the moment, so between the two of us we should be able to make it to the ladder."

The hesitation was slight, but then his hand was sliding over her shoulder. "You've been hanging around Mustang too long," he grumbled, his icy palm coming to a rest behind her neck.

"Undoubtedly," she agreed, slipping her arm through the water and around his back.

They scrambled awkwardly, agonizingly, to their feet with the lifting tide of the water, then hitched and hobbled their way in the dark, hopefully toward the ladder in what was rapidly becoming a race to keep their heads above the waterline. Riza's hand stretched out before her, searching blindly for the nearest rung, leaning heavily against Ed as he did against her, as they stumbled forward through the water until they found the wall. A moment later her arm bumped into it, somewhat bruisingly, yet she was instantly relieved.

"Got it!" she cried, grasping the metal bar tightly in her fist. And just in time, too.

The rising water left them no time to position themselves properly for the climb; Riza merely grabbed the next rung and pulled them both up with a cry of pain. Her foot found the bottom rung without much difficulty, and she used the moment's respite to bring Ed in close to her chest, his back pressed to the ladder.

He was breathing hard again, as was she, herself, yet his head fell onto her shoulder with a small groan as his hand clutched at the back of her uniform. "Can't," he whimpered pitifully. "Sorry… even the darkness is… spinning…"

"Can you at least hold on to me?" she asked, her tone crisp with as much authority as she could muster.

"Yeah," he replied after a pause, his arm tightening around her neck.

"You had better," she said, releasing her hold on him to seize the ladder with both hands.

Riza waited for the water before climbing up to the next rung, which didn't take very long at all. Edward had done a perfect job with his alchemy, as usual, even in spite of the pain it had caused him. There was only about a minute's interval, then she would grab a higher rung and hop upward on her good leg. It didn't hurt as bad as she'd thought it was going to, for the water had thankfully numbed her wounds to the point of being bearable; a good thing, since she doubted she could support Edward's weight otherwise. The water did help out in that regard, as well, automail ports notwithstanding, lightening the burden enough for her limited strength to pull them ever upward.

Edward's body was warm against hers, a warmth Riza was grateful for in the world of icy darkness that encompassed her, a warmth that urged her onward, upward, as his need shivered prominently in the hollow if her throat, breathing raggedly upon her skin. His life was in her hands, and though the idea troubled her, she did not shrink from it. She had experience in this. She would not fail him.

So she climbed.

The surface appeared to be getting closer, for the darkness had lessened somewhat as she was beginning to discern the dim halo of gold just below her chin. She was also able make out the shape of her hands as they grasped and pulled in their slow, almost rhythmic ascent. They were definitely getting closer.

And then the arm around her neck went lax.

She caught him before his head could slip beneath the water, but it was all she could do to hold him to her and still cling to the ladder with one hand.

"Edward!" she called to him sharply. "Damn it, Edward, wake up!"

The water was not going to wait for them.

"Wake up, Edward!" she tried again, louder, and was rewarded with a low moan. "Don't you dare let go of me!" she growled. "You hold on! Hold on to me!"

Edward didn't reply, but his arm tightened around her once more, though not as securely as before. It would have to be enough, however, for the water was now reaching for them with a greedy hunger.

Riza climbed out of its immediate range, then paused and continued the laggard rhythm that brought them closer and closer to freedom. She had to call Ed back to consciousness several more times as oblivion sweetly beckoned, yet soon she was close enough to the top to see that the outer part of the well was nearly gone. The explosion had all but demolished it.

Suppressing a shudder at the sight of it, Riza knew that it was only Ed's quick thinking and nimble actions that had saved them both from a truly gruesome death. Pressing her nose to the top of his head, she breathed him in with a sigh of gratitude, dampness, bloodstains and all, then continued, driven relentlessly on by the rising water.

When they finally reached the opening, she nearly wept in relief. "We made it, Edward," she cried softly into the night air. "We made it!"

Her eyes swept anxiously over the courtyard, taking swift note of several soldiers about a hundred yards or so down the street, their uniforms unmistakable under the distant lights. Well, someone was doing their job then.

She called out to them, though her voice was frustratingly hoarse and feeble in volume. They did, however, notice the water suddenly flowing in sheets across the pavement as it surged forth from the ruined well. In moments they were rushing toward her.

She ordered them gruffly to be extremely careful as they lifted Edward out of the water, only allowing herself to be rescued, as well, when he was gingerly laid upon the dry ground on the opposite side of the water flow. As she was safely lowered beside him, her concentration was broken by a familiar voice.

"Major Hawkeye?" Havoc called to her anxiously. "Fury, get the General!" he shot back loudly over his shoulder, and then he was kneeling beside her. "Are you okay?"

Riza merely nodded her head in reply, her eyes closing wearily as a terrible tension drained away from her body that she hadn't even realized was there. Havoc said something more, but she was far too tired to listen just then. Her mind drifted hazily for a while, until a warm hand suddenly grasped her own, squeezing it with a gentle, yet almost imperious, command. Her lashes fluttered open, unable to ignore the simple directive nor the man she knew lay behind it.

One dark eye burned into her with visible concern, the other being forever covered by a wide black patch, yet in its depths was an uncharacteristically open display of raw emotion. It was heartening to see such deep regard in that eye, yet Riza had long ago dismissed it for the fanciful dream that it was. Such emotion never passed beyond that filtering window and would certainly never pass beyond those thin, sensual lips. Edward was right, Roy Mustang was an idiot. A beautiful, lonely idiot.

"Are you all right?" he murmured in that honey-soft voice she knew so well, his fingers lightly caressing her cheek.

"I will be," she returned huskily, "but Edward…"

At her words, Roy's gaze flicked over to the prone alchemist, his brow furrowing with worry. Edward appeared to have lost consciousness again and looked unbelievably vulnerable without his automail. Roy released her hand then and moved to kneel beside Ed. She saw him hesitate a moment, then lift his hand to the crook of Ed's neck to check his pulse. What he found must have been reassuring for the stiff set of his shoulders abruptly relaxed, and his fingers rose to caress Ed's cheek as gently as they had hers.

"He's going to be all right," Roy said, as if proclaiming it so would make it true.

Riza, however, believed in that power of his. So she smiled faintly and allowed her eyes to close. Everything was going to be all right, now.


	4. Four

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Funimation, and others who are not me.

* * *

**Fateful Abyss**

part 4

"…so, the coroner was able to identify the man through his dental records. He was definitely former military."

Riza pursed her lips thoughtfully as Roy matter-of-factly recited the Investigations Department's findings on the sniper. Former military. Now that pissed her off even more.

Her gaze wandered somewhat aimlessly over the bouquet of red roses sitting on the table beside her hospital bed. Of course the flowers were gorgeous — the color a deep blood red, the thorns removed for safety, the leaves large and green and perfectly spaced. Roy Mustang was an expert at giving a woman flowers. Glancing back at him just as he finished speaking, she couldn't help the small, almost wry smile that stole over her features. Everything had returned to normal; Roy's handsome face was once again proficiently secured behind the assuaging layers of camouflage, an air of calm and confidence swirling about him as was his usual custom. It bothered her far less now than it once had; she had grown quite used to his way of doing things over the years.

"He's lucky to have escaped my retribution," she said flatly, frowning with displeasure.

"I hardly think being burned to death can be characterized as 'lucky'," Roy countered with an amused arch of his brow. Even so, Riza could see the inner turmoil that lay behind his facade, perhaps only because she already knew it to be there. For all the flashy bravado of the renowned Flame Alchemist, Roy truly despised killing with his special forte. The sniper had barricaded himself so well within the clock tower, however, that only the General's signature flames had been able bring him down — along with the entire clock tower, unfortunately.

Investigations was fairly certain the man had been acting alone, though no one had been able to discover the reason for the attack. However, the words 'crazy' and 'lunatic' were being bandied about rather readily through the ranks. Whatever the motive behind the assault, it would do little to cool her anger toward the man.

"Well, that's all we know at the moment," he said, rising to his feet. "Be sure to get your rest, Major. We are practically helpless at the office without you."

Now _that_ she could believe.

"I will, sir," she returned with a nod.

After he had gone, Riza sighed and relaxed into the large stack of pillows behind her. It was at times like this that she found herself really missing her dog. Black Hayate was probably one of her closest companions, which was actually quite pathetic when she thought about it. She hoped Fury was taking proper care of him. If not, she would —

"Major Hawkeye?"

Startled out of her reverie, Riza turned toward the speaker, blinking in surprise. A smile involuntarily spread across her cheeks, warmth and pleasure welling up within.

"Edward! You're up and about already?"

Grinning at her brightly, Ed stepped further into the room looking wondrously healthy. "Yeah. Armstrong managed to retrieve my automail from the well, so I got the leg back on this morning. I'll have to go back home to get the arm repaired though."

"As I recall, I was supposed to try and intercede with your mechanic," she said in a slightly teasing manner.

Edward laughed. "Don't worry about me and Winry's wrench, it seems I have a pretty hard head." He touched the back of his head lightly, yet meaningfully, then laughed again.

"You're feeling all right, then?"

"Yeah," he said. "They actually released me today. I'm not at a hundred percent yet, but I should heal up fine in the next couple weeks. They've given me a nice, long medical leave, too."

"The General can be generous when he wants to be."

At that, Ed snorted and rolled his eyes. "Give me a break, that guy is egoism personified."

Chuckling softly, Riza just shook her head.

"You know it's true," he said with a shrug, then eased himself carefully down into the chair beside her bed. "So, how are you doing?"

"Not as well as you, it seems," she returned dryly. "I find that extraordinarily unfair."

"Heh, sorry about that," he said, grinning sheepishly. "I guess that is pretty unfair. Especially since… well…" Slowly, his grin faded into oblivion, his eyes clouding over with a dark, dismal culpability. Riza had seen that look on Ed's face far too many times not to recognize that a vast overabundance of guilt was currently torturing him. His gaze danced shamefully away.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help to you," he apologized quietly, his fingers digging into the arm of the chair. "I can't believe how you managed to…" He paused, his head lowering, long bangs obscuring his visage. "I… thank you. If you hadn't… I mean, you saved my life."

The corners of Riza's mouth turned down in a small, reflexive frown as she silently contemplated Edward's veiled countenance. Not much help? Was he actually serious?

"Just returning the favor," she said, her tone deliberately light and modulated. "You do realize that neither one of us would be alive if not for you. If you hadn't brought us down there. If you hadn't alchemized the water."

Fierce eyes leapt out from the enshrouding curtain of gold. "But you're the one who— If you hadn't— You shouldn't have had to _carry_ me! You were more injured than I was!"

"That isn't how I remember it," she returned brusquely. "As I said, I was just returning the favor. You saved me, carried me, first."

"But—"

"This isn't a competition, Edward," she snapped, eyeing him pointedly. "You did everything that you could, of that I have no doubt. And for that I thank you. Thank you for saving my life."

His mouth opened, as if to argue with her further, but then closed just as abruptly. However, his expression remained somber and troubled. He stared at her for several long moments, a wide variety of deep, conflicting emotions flickering chaotically behind his eyes, rising, escalating, overpowering, until it seemed as if his small, sinewy frame could no longer contain them all. His human leg bounced unconsciously on the ball of his foot as his anxiety mounted, then finally propelled him out of the chair. For a second, Riza thought he was going to bolt, he appeared so highly agitated, but he merely paced a few random steps, as if craving motion. Then he halted, his hand clenching tightly into a fist.

"When I finally woke up down there," he began, apprehension suffusing his voice, "it was already dark. I couldn't see anything, and my head was all jumbled; it took me a while to remember where I was… what had happened. Then, all I could think was that I had to get us out, get _you_ out, but I had already failed. I knew if I tried again I wouldn't be able to sustain the transmutation… I wouldn't be able to get you out. Not that way, anyway. I know you were angry when I transmuted the water. But I had thought about it a long time before you woke. There wasn't anything else I could do. I just couldn't—" He paused a moment, choking a bit on the words. "I just couldn't let you die," he went on thickly. "I had to do _something_. I never expected you to… that you would…"

"Edward," she broke in softly, impulsively, reaching a hand out to him, "come here."

His eyes blinked at her owlishly in surprise, cautiously vacillating, but then he stepped closer, laying one tentative, trembling palm across her own. Her fingers closed around his hand and gently drew him down, her arms winding around his neck to pull him close. Releasing a tiny sigh of relief, her lashes fell shut as his body came to a warm rest against hers. And it suddenly occurred to her that she had been wanting to do just that since the moment he walked in the room.

Hesitating but a few seconds more, Edward finally sank into her, shuddering violently, his only arm twining around her back to hold her tight. A low, strangled sound warbled in his throat as he buried his face in her shoulder.

Riza just held him, wordlessly breathing in his clean, masculine scent, allowing it to drift sweetly through her nostrils and soothe her own lingering anxiety. Her fingers absently caressed him, easing gently over hard, cloth-covered ridges of metal and flesh as they moved over his back and shoulders, gliding over the soft, silken strands of his ponytail.

"You did just what you were supposed to do, Edward," she murmured into his ear. "You lived. That was all I asked you to do."

Another small, muffled sound escaped him, though one of agreement or further denial she could not discern. So she simply held him, quietly enjoying the warm, pleasing serenity that his presence within her arms engendered. To have him there, safe and alive and well, filled her heart with a joy that was startling in its intensity. And holding him so close felt almost too good.

Her head turned as if by itself, her mouth skimming along the side of his cheek, her lips coming to a halt at his temple, pressing lightly through the feather-softness of his hair. And as she drew back from him with eyes blinking rapidly in abrupt astonishment, she became aware of an overwhelming urge to resume that kiss, to trace her lips over Ed's handsome face and explore his every feature. Inhaling a sharp, mind-rousing breath, Riza forced her arms to release him.

As Edward slowly leaned back from her, wide gold eyes instantly sought her own, a cavernous abyss of turbulent, shifting emotions roiling in their depths. His lips parted as if to speak, yet doubt and bewilderment held him oppressively in check. Then his cheeks flushed scarlet and his gaze was lost, his eyes averting to peer awkwardly, sightlessly, out the window.

"Well," he said, self-consciously clearing his throat, "I should really get going. My train's leaving in a few hours and I still have to pack and stuff."

When he glanced back, his visage was once again smiling, though the smile seemed unnatural, constrained, and overly bright. Then he slid off the bed, attempting to look unruffled and nonchalant as he rose to his feet, yet for Riza, penetrating Ed's poorly-constructed veneer was all too easy. She had been working for a veritable master of deception for years now. Yet she said nothing as he slowly pivoted and headed for the door.

He turned back a moment upon reaching the doorway. "You get better, too," he said, a spark of genuine warmth kindling once more in his eyes, "and take a nice, relaxing break… no matter how bad Mustang whines that he needs you. The lazy bastard will just have to learn to cope."

"Easy for you to say," she returned tartly, falling rather effortlessly into the lighthearted banter. "You're not the one who will have to deal with the cluttered mess he's going to make of the files."

Ed chuckled softly. "True… but it's going to be a mess no matter what. You might as well enjoy the time you have off." There was a pause, small, nearly insignificant, yet Riza was almost painfully aware of it. "I'll see you when I get back," he said finally, his voice strangely subdued. And then he was gone.

Sighing heavily, Riza let her head drop back onto the pillow, her lids closing wearily over troubled eyes. Oh, hell…

Edward.

_Edward_.

Just when she thought her life couldn't get any weirder.

What was she going to do with him?

The responses that leapt to mind at that question made her cheeks burn. Edward was over ten years her junior, for heaven's sake! He was young, artless, inexperienced…

…strong, scintillating, forthright…

…brilliant, beautiful, wise beyond his years…

…oh, _hell_.

That look in his eyes had not helped one bit, either. Who did he think he was, looking at her like that? With that… that… _yearning_. It made her want to… to… oh, hell.

Her palms rose to her face, quickly covering it as the skin beneath flared red with heat once again.

Edward…

What was she going to do with him?

It would be several weeks before he returned to Central. She had until then to make a decision.


	5. Five

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix, Funimation, and others who are not me. **

* * *

**

Fateful Abyss

part 5

The hallway was quiet but for the click-clack of her shoes as Riza slowly made her way to the office. She had not been back since the attack, having taken Edward's facetious advice and stayed away during her leave. She was not yet fully recovered enough to return to work — she still walked with a slight limp and her side ached a bit when she moved too fast — yet she had heard from Fury earlier today that Edward was finally back from Rizenbul. Her time had run out.

Suppressing a sigh, Riza continued down the hallway. She had thought long and hard the last few weeks, about Edward, about her life; she had yet to come to any final decisions, however. So here she was, on her way to see him, hoping the answers would somehow magically materialize when she saw him again. She had, at least, become more accustomed to the idea of him. After all, Edward was no longer a child, younger than her, yes, but by no means a child. It was just… that feeling of attraction had been so sudden. In all likelihood it was but a mere side effect of the traumatic ordeal they had shared together, which meant that although the feeling was undeniably strong, it was destined to fade in the light of reality. Only… the feeling had yet to fade.

It was true that she had always cared for Edward. How could she not when he was so impishly brash and high-spirited? Yet wanting him, desiring him, physically… she found that terribly disturbing. In fact, everything about Ed was now terribly disturbing.

Even so, she was glad he was back; she needed to see him. She needed to get these feelings for him resolved.

As she neared the office, however, her determination began to crumble. Her feet slowed to a standstill.

From the open doorway, she could clearly ascertain Havoc's voice as it came drifting out, artfully needling with amusement and insinuation, as it was commonly known to do.

"Come on, Boss, you can tell us the truth."

"Shut up!"

Now that was definitely Edward, and Riza could plainly hear the tinge of anger and embarrassment in his voice.

"Come on, now," Havoc went on, regardless. "You were down there alone with her practically the whole day. Something had to have happened."

Breath hitching sharply, Riza froze. Did they know? Had her emotions been that transparent?

"It's none of your damned business!" Ed roared back.

"Oh, so something _did_ happen then?" Breda chimed in slyly.

"Does this mean you've won the office pool, Boss?" Havoc asked.

Riza felt herself relax, releasing a sigh. It was only wild speculation, then, to get under Ed's skin. She immediately rolled her eyes. _Men._

"I _told_ you—"

"Oh, come now," Roy's voice interrupted smoothly, "even if Fullmetal had wanted to kiss her, how could he have reached her mouth without a stepladder?"

The room went deathly quiet.

Oh, boy…

This would be a good time to make her presence known… before Edward killed someone. Riza squared her shoulders.

"Good evening, gentlemen," she said, stepping casually into the room, greeting each of them with only the briefest of nods. "Ah, Edward," she said, calmly addressing the red-faced alchemist as if there was nothing at all amiss, "I've been looking for you."

Impossibly, Edward's countenance reddened further and his face lowered to hide behind his own bangs. That did nothing to stop the abrupt pounding of her heart as she took in the sight of him, however. His automail arm had obviously been restored, as both of his hands were now tight fists at his sides and shaking uncontrollably. Ed's first day back and already they had him reduced to a quivering mass of rage. Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

"You didn't forget, did you?" she asked him suddenly, deliberate warmth entering her tone.

Carefully schooling her features into a tranquil smile, Riza reached up and tugged the clip from her hair, letting it fall into a long curtain around her shoulders. Then, completely ignoring the other men, she slipped casually out of her long coat and tossed it aside to reveal one semiformal, medium-length red dress.

Edward's head jerked up in surprise, his eyes going extraordinarily wide — and he wasn't the only one. Havoc's cigarette fell unthinkingly to the floor and Riza thought she heard a strangled gasp come from somewhere in the vicinity of Roy. However, she refused to pay them any heed. Only Edward deserved her attention.

Her eyes gleamed brightly as she zeroed in on him, moving purposely forward. Edward blinked once in stunned bewilderment as she slowly leaned in and gently pressed her lips to his. And with that single touch, all the stress and doubt flew vaporously from her mind.

Moving leisurely against him, her arms curved around his neck to draw him closer, her tongue flicking out experimentally to taste him. Edward squeaked in surprise, his mouth opening just enough to allow her inside. She kissed him deeply and thoroughly, blithely savoring the sweet, warm flavor of him and the feel of his tongue sliding tentatively against hers. Her fingers threaded eagerly into the thick braid at the base of his neck as her toes slowly curled up in her shoes.

It was then that she caught herself, quickly squelching the tiny moan of pleasure that had been building in her throat, breaking off the kiss with a start. She could feel the heat surge into her cheeks as she quietly cleared her throat. Waiting until she was once again fully composed, Riza finally looked up to find Edward staring at her as if she'd just sprouted wings, his face flushed with color.

Then she became aware that she still had her fingers completely enmeshed in his braid. No one said a word as she quietly extricated them, and then, on impulse, pulled the tie from the end of his hair.

"A promise is a promise," she murmured softly, a smile quirking her mouth as she deftly loosened the braid. "Shall we go then?" Her smile grew confident once again as she stepped back from him. "We have a reservation to keep."

"Dieter's?" Edward said, blinking in dazed confusion.

"The very place. If you will excuse us, gentlemen." Then, tucking her arm under Ed's, she led him regally from the room. The others still said nothing as they swept out into the hall, yet Riza knew she would remember that pale, poleaxed look on Roy's face for many years to come. Her smile grew positively luminous.

"You didn't have to do that."

Startled, Riza's smile faltered at the sound of Edward's quiet voice. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't have to do that," he repeated, his face once again shielded by his bangs. "Kiss me, I mean. I take it you heard them teasing me?"

Riza halted abruptly in her tracks, turning to gape at him in surprise. Her mouth opened, a vehement denial perched conveniently on her tongue, but her lips closed over it almost immediately. "I did," she said instead, owning up to the truth of it. "I did hear them, and I have to admit that that _was_ why I kissed you back there. However," she went on, reaching out to gently lift up his chin, "that wasn't the only reason."

Edward's eyes slowly rose to meet hers and Riza nearly winced at the hurt and confusion she saw churning within him. "Then why?" he whispered thickly. His question demanded a reply, as did the ache of heartfelt emotion in his gaze.

Swallowing the large, dizzying lump that had suddenly lodged in her throat, Riza found herself responding to Edward's question without words, reaching to coil her arms around his body, her lips capturing his once again. This time, she allowed the soft moan of pleasure to rumble through her freely.

It was Edward who broke away first, gasping for breath and peering intently into her face. Riza silently allowed him to read her, hiding nothing of the desire she felt nor the powerful emotions that accompanied it. She saw his eyes widen in abrupt comprehension, his breath catching in his throat. Then _he_ was the one kissing _her_, arms of flesh and steel crushing her tightly against him.

It was marvelous: the strength of his arms enveloping her, the force of his lips as he clumsily ravaged her mouth, the feel of his body, hard and lean, pressing against her own. _He _was marvelous. Why was there ever a question in her mind?

Edward finally released her after several more glorious moments, then immediately blushed crimson as her eyes wandered slowly over his features with open admiration. "W-we should go," he stammered suddenly, to which Riza merely nodded, a small smile curving her mouth.

"Come on, then," she said, drawing back a bit to take hold of his arm once again. "You promised to show me your favorite spot by the river."

"Yeah," he said, visibly gathering his composure. "I really think you're going to like it."

"I'm sure I will," she replied.

It was strange, the way she felt, the way fate could be so easily altered. The components were the same as they had always been — she was the same, Ed was the same — and yet their world, their reality, had been changed forever, transmuted in some arbitrary array by a crazy ex-soldier who wasn't even an alchemist. She could almost forgive the man if not for the pain he had inflicted upon Edward.

Even so… the change in the path before her was undeniably delicious, the physiognomy sweet and the proffered journey compelling. Riza was more than willing to chance the walk forward.

* * *

The End


End file.
